


First Impressions are Usually Wrong

by MaLady335



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Orc, Orsimer - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sex happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaLady335/pseuds/MaLady335
Summary: An Orc hunter helps a Breton woman as she is attacked by bandits. A mutual understanding blossoms between these two outsiders.





	

As the blood began to dry he wondered exactly why he had done it. The girl was curled under the wagon. The bodies of the bandits and her horse surrounding her like a wall of meat, protecting her from the world outside. Her whimpering seemed louder now that the yelling and screaming had stopped.

Wiping his sword on the cloth under his hide armor he sheathed it, now mostly clean of the gore the three dead men had left on it. The cold chilled his breath and he turned toward the girl and saw her shrink farther under the wagon. Rolling his eyes he began searching the bodies for anything of use or worth selling. 

Glancing at her he wondered if she had ever seen an Orc before and maybe that is why she was staring. The whimpering had stopped and she didn't cower from him any further as he moved from body to body. Pocketing the last Septim his eyes fell on her cart. The food she had been hauling was strewn all over the road but not ruined.

The horse however is only good for meat now and she would have a hard time getting the wheat and cabbages to their destination without one. As he looked at her once again she crawled out from under the wagon. Her dress from her knees down to the hem were soaked in the blood and mud she had been kneeling in. He gave her a quick nod before turning to return to his camp.

 

“Wait!” Her plea was faint and as he turned back towards her she limped over to him the question she was about to ask now evident.

 

“Please, I need help I can't thank you enough for saving my life but I must ask for more from you. Please I'll give you half of what I make from selling my current stock if you help me.” She was clearly desperate and with her wounds she wouldn't get far without attracting wolves or worse.

 

“Alright.” She gave a genuine smile as she rested her hand upon his shoulder using him as support as they walked down the road. 

 

They didn't speak as they walked the half mile to his camp. The fire had died out but it was still a welcomed site. His horse was grazing a little ways off uninterested in the strange woman her master was leading. She sat herself down on a log as he tended to starting the fire. Her shivering grew more apparent as the wind picked up. 

Being a Breton she didn't have the natural protection the Nords and Orsimer have against the cold. Filling the bowl on the spit with snow he went to his horse and saddled the mare. As he lead her towards the road he stopped next to the shivering woman.

 

“When the snow has melted and the water is hot clean the wounds, I will tend to the rest when I return.”

 

“Where are you going?” Her question was from her fear of being left alone.

 

“I'm going to retrieve your cart it wont take me long riding Alaine.” He gave Alaine an affectionate pat as he gave the woman what he hoped was a reassuring smile but she just returned to warming herself by the fire. 

 

The ride to the cart was uneventful and Alaine at first was spooked by the scent of blood but was willing to have the cart hitched to her after some comforting words and soothing pats along her neck. Retrieving the scattered goods was tedious but necessary. Especially if she keeps her word to give him half of her earnings. 

The snow picked up as he returned to his camp and he found the Breton woman wrapped in a wolf skin. He made most of his money off of selling skins and his skills as a hunter not only keep his purse full but his belly as well. She observed him as he placed a bear pelt over the cart to protect it from the snow, admiring his mostly visible back as he moved.

Unaware of her approving gaze he went to his tent to retrieve his small supply of healing herbs he had gathered. She seemed uncomfortable as he sat next to her and almost smacked his hand away as he lifted her skirt to get a look at her wounds. There were several cuts along her thighs showing the bandits who had tried to cut the dress from her weren't very worried about slicing her in the process. 

She had cleaned the cuts well enough, his fingers dipped into what looked to her as an unknown bag of dried leaves. He put the pinches of herbs into the warm water above the spit. Proceeding to do this with several different bags, she wondered where he had learned the healing arts. The water began to form a paste and when he was satisfied he scooped some out with his fingers and began smearing them into the cuts on her thighs.

She gave a small hiss as the mixture gave a slight burning pain. Once he had successfully covered all of her wounds he grabbed a roll and began wrapping her thighs in order to keep the substance in and dirt out. She couldn't help but feel the soft brushing of his fingers as he wound the bandage around her thigh.

He seemed unhindered by it but in fact it had been some time since he had been with a woman. It being bear season he hasn't been to a town or village in over two months. The solitude has never bothered him. He always felt like a stranger in Skyrim but his blood still flows and he felt desire weave its way through his body. 

He doubted she would accept any advance from him having been nearly raped only a few hours ago but it didn't stop him wanting it. Finishing up, he removed himself from her presence in order to clean the bowl on the spit. Her thoughts turned to her buyer in Dawnstar. He was expecting her for tomorrow morning and she wondered if he would be worried. 

They had been doing business since her father had owned the farm and she had always viewed him as a family friend. The Orc returned with a handful of elk meat he had taken from the stock he kept buried in the snow to stay fresh for longer. Poking the fire he placed the meat on the spit and opened a sack next to the stump that appeared to be filled with potatos. Setting them in the bowl to cook he could feel the woman's gaze upon him.

 

“Whats your name?” It seemed odd that he had saved her life and her supplies, along with binding her wounds without either of them being introduced.

 

“My name is Voth.” He was very to the point and she thought he might make for dull conversation.

 

“I'm Elyn I own a farm near the Hall of Vigilant.” She attempted to start a conversation.

 

“Do you manage the farm on your on?” It seemed odd that such a small woman would be able to handle so much work on her own.

 

“Most of the time. When it reaches harvesting season the Vigilants of Stendarr help me with the harvest so I cut the prices on what they buy from me. I'm fine doing most of the work by myself even though my friends fear me living on my own in the wild.” Really looking her over he could appreciate her desire to be on her own, he himself always being a loner. 

 

Even when he was living in the stronghold as a child or while he was a soldier in the empire. He always felt out of place even among his own kind. He doesn't think about it much anymore. He made enough to get by and had his horse. There wasn't much else that he needed other than casual sex every once in a while. 

 

“Your friends would be given a fright over what happened today then?” She looked down at her drying skirts.

 

They were beginning to stick to her legs as the blood had frozen to the hem of her dress. He also noticed this and left to grab a pair of breeches out of his tent before she could answer him. She accepted the breeches and not wanting to leave the warmth of the fire simply slide them on under her skirts before shimming them down her hips. They were extremely lose on her and made her look almost like a child wearing her fathers shoes.

 

“I suppose they would be upset.” She stared at her hands, they were cracking from the cold. “They will probably try to convince me to either live with them in town or find a husband.” She sounded sad, she seemed to value her freedom greatly.

 

“With how hard you have to work for that place I wouldn't give it up so easily.” He was beginning to like and could possibly understand this woman, something especially rare for him.

 

She looked up and smiled at him, a wide appreciative smile.

 

“I would rather lose a leg than my farm.” She sat up straight, proud of her accomplishments.

 

“Something as little as a bandit attack isn't going to stop me.” He smiled back at her.

 

An understanding had passed between the two of them, and when the food was done they ate in comfortable silence. Grease from the elk slide down her face and fingers giving them a shine. 

Voth's eyes dropped lazily as he observed her eating ravenously with the fire of desire relighting at her fervent consumption of the meat he had killed. She seemed oblivious to his stares but in fact she had been noticing his glances since they started eating.

He wasn't unattractive, he had a very brutal kind of beauty. Something along the lines of a predator. With his yellow eyes that shined like a Khajit's, his sharp fangs, to his massively built form. He was made to kill, and she has lived in Skyrim long enough to appreciate a well built man. His greenish skin wasn't off putting just different.

Voth on the other hand was appreciating her round hips and breasts. It has never been hard for a woman to be pleasing to his eyes. He liked the shape of a woman more than anything, and Elyn had a luscious set of hips and thighs. They seem sculpted to squeeze a man around the hips in delight. While it has never been hard for him to find a woman pleasing. It has been difficult to find a woman willing to bed him.

Orcs tend to have a harsh reputation as bandits and thugs. Which has led most women to believe they are all rapists and brutes. While Voth may do some things that could be seen as brutish he has never hurt anyone without cause and has no intention of doing so in the future.

He was so tempted to reach out and caress her arm. His hands have not come out unscathed however, they were also coated in a thin layer of grease. The elks meat was succulent, though unseasoned. It tasted amazing to the two hungry travels whose paths have crossed this night.

Elyn watched him out of the corner of her eye, she was much more discrete. As she appraised him her thoughts turned to whether she should act on her desire or not. She found him attractive and it would only be for one night, just a bit of fun between strangers. Though she didn't want to come across as simply wanting to repay him for saving her. She was not so lose with her person to use it as a means to pay debts.

He didn't seem to be expecting it, just observing and appreciating. When they had finished the silence that began very comfortably had grown tense over the past several minutes. Grease coated their faces and hands making them feel too gross to act. Elyn just used the snow next to her to wash her hands and face. Waking from his stupor Voth did the same. He allowed the snow to melt in his hands, a cold wash to awaken his senses. 

A slight touch graced his arm, turning his head he saw Elyn sitting very close to him. Her hand lightly grasping his arm. He stared at her for a few moments unsure of how to proceed. Elyn made the decision for him, not wanting to wait. Her hand tightened as she pulled him forward, surprising him. Unfortunately the surprise made him lose his balance as he fell on her. The two of them tumbled off the log and onto the snow next to the fire.

They laughed at themselves as their merriment briefly distracted them from how close they were. Elyn was the first to notice how comfortable his warmth was as it spread from his body into hers. He noticed the strong legs that became intertwined with his own. Her legs spread of their own accord as he found himself seated comfortably between them. The cold snow was soaking the back of her clothes and made her shiver as she let her shoes slide off as it began a path up the back of Voth's thigh. He gave a sigh as she reached up and pulled him closer.

His hands drifted down to her hips. She leaned up and brushed her lips along his. He sighed returning the kiss. She wasn't bothered by his tusks. The slight threat they posed was rather enticing. A shiver ran down Elyn's back as the cold snow at her back had completely soaked through her cloths. She laced her legs around Voth's waist.

 

“Why don't we move this into the tent?” She suggested.

 

Lifting her up with ease he carried her into his tent. The flap closing behind them. It darkened except for the glow from the fire outside. Elyn attempted to help Voth remove his armor. While it saved his life more times than he can count it was a nuisance to take off quickly. Kicking his boots off she giggled as he half fell trying to get them off. Her cloths were much easier to deal with. The breeches were already sliding down her hips and her tunic was easy to pull over her head.

Since she was finished getting undressed first she started stroking down his arms. He sighed looking down at her smiling face. Once the last of his armor was off he returned the favor by running his hands down her body.

She was neither young nor a blushing virgin. And Elyn would have been offended if he treated her as such. His own hands were calloused like hers. They happily explored her as her own hands were taking an exploratory path down the dip in his back.

The small space warmed quickly. Leaning up she kissed him diving her tongue past his sharp teeth. Her hands drifted down his sides to rest at the top of his thighs. Voth's hands were petting the soft fuzz growing on her legs. Pulling her closer he moved down her body. He paused to give her breasts a kiss before slipping down between her thighs.

Running her hands through his hair in encouragement he leaned in to give her a kiss. She was already wet. He rested his hands along the inside of her thighs, mindful of her wounds. They hadn't even registered to Elyn as she released a groan. The thought of having him eat her to orgasm came to mind but she was too impatient for that.

Tugging gently on his hair she pulled him in for another kiss. Her other hand reaching down to grasp him by the shaft. He panted in excitement. Not wanting to finish to early he ran the tip of his head down between her lips. She flipped them over so she was straddling him.

Now in a much more comfortable position she leaned over him. While not the most flattering position it was the one she received the most pleasure from. Lifting him up to meet her she slowly sank down onto him. His claws threatening to break the skin on her hips but he reigned it in. She released a deep breath till she was fully seated.

Feeling nicely filled Elyn gyrated her hips to get a bit more comfortable. Voth groaned in appreciation. Once ready she lifted herself up slowly to allow gravity to pull her back down. Her pace was slow and even at first. But as her orgasm began to build she picked up the pace. Voth assisted her by meeting her thrusts as best he could. Her hands grasped his shoulders tightly, her thighs tight around his hips.

Having been several months since her last encounter her orgasm came fast and hard. Toes curling she froze up. Voth not being finished leaned up so the were chest to chest. His grip on her waist kept on thrusting. The tightening of her walls around had him so close. It was the loud moan she let loose that finished him off. His face rested on her shoulder as he road out his orgasm.

Elyn's hands were lazily stroking around his sweaty back. He panted as his heartbeat returned to normal. Growing soft inside her she slipped off to lay next to him. Her hair was sticking to her sweaty face as she curled around him. His own arms wrapping around him. Both of them enjoyed the peaceful after glow.

Feeling tired Voth pulled up one of his skins to wrap around them. Without a word they drifted off to sleep.

He awoke the next day laying on his roll alone. Sliding on his pants he went out in the crisp morning to see Elyn starting up a fire. She smiled at him. Their breakfast was quick so they could head into Dawnstar as soon as possible. There was light conversation as they rode into town. Elyn riding on Alaine due to her injuries while Voth walked aside the wagon to make sure it didn't dip into any holes.

Once in town Elyn made quick work of selling her wares to her buyer. He was extremely generous due to the circumstances that befell her. It gave her enough money to pay Voth, tide her over for a while, and buy a mule to pull her cart back home. Voth sold what skins he had as she went about her business. He was pleasantly surprised that she kept to her word and paid him for hauling her load. 

Elyn invited him to visit her if he was ever near her farm. They said their farewells to each other before going their separate ways. Voth would visit her on occasion till she vanished after the attack on the Hall of Vigilant. He stopped going around her farm after that. It was difficult for him to look at the place knowing she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a Tumblr if you want to see me go on about the weird stuff I write. Also if you want to talk to me about written porn in general.](https://malady335.tumblr.com/)


End file.
